Exnay
by Shockwave1
Summary: Misty's older, still on the Water Pokemon Master path. When she meets up with an old friend who she thought she'd never speak to again (under completely different circumstances) well, you read her reaction... (Re. chapterfied!) stupid summaries
1. Part 1

{No I don't think I've got something with the sound EX in my titles. Just so happens that the following occurred. Its stuff like that this story is based on. So 'exnay' on that too.}  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and this story should not be considered part of the Nintendo Pokemon franchise. This story is therefore a fiction based on the characters from the Anime Pokemon.  
  
For anyone who's ever felt like giving up, "Queue the Latin music from 'Out Of Time', I command you"  
  
Exnay  
  
Water-foam and sand waded against her delicate skin. As the water receded, her skin began to dimly glisten with tiny salt particles in the setting sun. 4 hours spent just lying on the sand on a late fall afternoon. The once girl now young woman breathed another silent but visible sigh and closed her eyes so she could remember the last few memories of her first and only crush. Oh how good the memories felt especially when the water- foam and sand waded against her delicate skin. The beach and her mind had formed a new alliance to withhold beauty in natural sequence. Who would ever want to leave their beautiful seat to the ocean? Of course she knew it that wasn't meant to be and so did the nearly setting sun. Its warmth finally betrayed her and she closed her eyes tightly to cherish the moment one last time before opening her eyes.  
  
'Open your eyes' he said. She opened her eyes and no he wasn't there. No expression on the young woman's face. Telltale vibrations of arm movement. Tilting her head forward slightly, reluctantly but willingly at the same time she pushed herself up from the sand and pulled her knees into her chest. She locked them in place by placing her strong but womanly-lanky arms around her legs. Her eyes above, just escaped the shadow of her knees.  
  
The wind began to pick up. Long sleeve white shirt. Brown cargo skirt. Sandals. 'Not that cool' she though but she still felt betrayed. A strong gust of wind successfully blew off her transition lenses. Cat like reflexes automatically activated and she grabbed them in the air with the right arm as the left to right land breeze picked up speed.  
  
She moaned and closed her glasses in her right hand. Rested her now straight arm on her knee and continued to play with her glasses. She looked down to wipe some thing away using her white shirt on her still folded left arm (tears). She stood up and turned to face with the wind along the beach. She slowly brushed off the dry sand from her bottom which was her now dry sweater that was of course once wet. Right? Yeah.' 'What unclear thoughts I have' she thought. Red hair now fell off her head towards the right in with the wind. She folded her arms and began to walk back to a pool house like gym. Her personal engraved "Misty" slippers kicked up sand as she walked on.  
  
"Happy Birthday Ash", she whispered quietly. She took the path with 'C-E-R-U-A-L-E-A-N' stepping stones back to her gym. Ash her great friend 'wanted to be alone'. It kept repeating in her mind.  
  
"Stupid" she said remembering how she couldn't let go of Ash. She nearly walked into the Ceramic door, the back entrance to the pool gym. She slowly placed her hand on the doorknob. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She paused, wiped them off with let hand and regained her focus. {"Queue Superstarr part 1"} Violet now sat on the double 'high' diving board. She was looking at Daisy who was talking to one of the Eevee brothers via the vid-phone. It was Sunday. Lily laid herself down on a lounge chair in front of the pool. The door-chime rang throughout the pool house.  
  
Misty received a 'Hey!' from Lily who was looking at her. Misty responded with a 'Hey' back to her. She continued to walk to the residential entrance to go to her room and do whatever it was she could do in her room. Violet had jumped down to the 'high' diving board then the low one. She ran to the back and slid down the railing of the steps that led to the ground. Daisy got up and was walking towards the door. When Violet came in her way and strongly pointed at the vid-phone. Violet opened the door and none other than the Vaporeon trainer of the eevee brothers was there to look at. Inaudible speech could be seen as they both said something too each other and smiled more.  
  
"You wanna show me around my city?![giggle]", she said looking at him in the eye. She moved forward to kiss him.  
  
"Maybe you can show me around your city then", he said as he leaned to kiss her. She grabbed his chin and turned it to face her convertible that was parked in the garage as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Nice"...  
  
"BEUATIFUL!!!", Lily stated. She got up and walked to where Misty had left. Glancing back at Violet she saw a free arm shaking madly at her. Daisy not paying attention had picked up the cordless phone and switched to audio only as she got up and walked under the diving boards.  
  
Lily walked upstairs to the girls bedroom's hallway. She walked into her room and picked up an envelope that sat on her dresser. All it had was an ember / water ying-yang on the front. She placed it on her dresser table and walked out of her room. She went to see Misty who was obviously in her room. And there she was ... 'Smiling?'  
  
Wow! that was something Lily hadn't seen Misty do very often ever since 'he' left. She was reading a little letter. In fact it was an invitation to a major Orange Island party for friends only. Only 2 things brought Joy to her face nowadays. Friends and family. She looked up to see Lily walking over in her white house coat she always wore over her pink bathing suit. Lily walked up behind her and looked over her left shoulder. At the card.  
  
"A party eh!!!" she said skimming through the invitation, "And I'm not invited. Can't be a good party unless I'm invited". Misty almost believed Lily's last statement. Misty's sisters had gone to more parties more times then there are fish in the ocean. 'At least Misty was being invited to her own party', thought Lily secretly caring for her little sister. Even she new Misty wasn't in the same chirpy happy mood. And most people did as it had been going on for 3 and half years.  
  
Ash sprinted from the land to the Dock in airwalks and water proof training pants. No shirt as it was used to tend a hurt baby pichu. He jumped off the dock at Sun City and landed on the high speed yacht that was heading for the bays opening. One of the guys on the boat turned around as Ash landed and rolled to the side. Not seeing anything else Ash scurried for the harpoon gun on the floor and put a boot on the end. He then fired at the guy sending him back down the through the rear helm window. The driver of the boat was knocked down and the boat changed to its last accidental heading. Its LAST and final heading. Ash ran down into the lower internal deck and saw tonnes of Electric and grass type pokemon that were smuggled out of the pokemon centre. Ash had to take control of this ship but that would mean getting the boat under control and a host of other immediate problems.  
  
Then it hit him. {Queue First 2 minutes and 30 seconds of "Elements of Trance") An idea out of no where. Ash looked around and saw a rope connected to a chain he tied it to a cage of one grass pokemon and passed the rest of it thorugh the other cages. Next he grabbed the 20 person inflatable life raft and filled it with hydrogen gas that was used to fuel new state of the art internal super heat system. He lifted the cages and put them on the 20 person raft at the back of the boat and tied the chain to the boat as well. Next he put a rope on a looped harpoon in the gun and attached the rope. He shot the harpoon at the Sunny Bridge once the boat passed under it. It was then when Ash could see the reflection of the guy he it with the harpoon in the railing jump at him.  
  
Ash basically had a mercy fight with the guy and but the guy spit in Ash's Eye. This gave the guy a chance to head butt Ash and push him to close to where the boat was tied. The boat was about the pass from the range of the rope because he didn't have a chance to double shimmy out a chain to the bridge. The guy knew where the fan blades that powered the boat were and he attempted to place Ash's head there. Chance would have it that a harpoon elastic rolled close enough for ash to place it between his feet and shoot it like a rubber band backwards at the mans crotch. The temporary laps in pain made the guy nearly let go of Ash. Ash used the time to push the guy off him and punch him in the stomach then the head to hit him off the boat. There was no time left though and the rope would soon become too tense and cause the back of the boat to double crumple down and up. So Ash dived for a harpoon, rolled, got up and jumped towards the raft at the back of the boat on the water. Upon being above the small chain holding the raft to the boat, Ash did a back handed slash to cut the chain. Seconds before the raft would swing around the pole in a large circle, Ash grabbed the chain that flew in front of him and hung on with dear life...  
  
{Queue Kanye West featuring Syleena Johnson "All falls down"}  
  
The phone rang. Daisy picked it up. It was quiet. Then she dropped the phone on audio mode...  
  
To be continued....  
  
Special thanks to all the Romance writers out there and anyone I reviewed and said that they inspired me to write the way I used to or the way I wish I did. I finally wrote a story with lots of creative writing (except for the action sequence at the end with Ash hahaha!) Well stay tuned for more from others and this story by the end of next week. It's my main focus right now unless I get bored. Pokemon Ex 5 is very difficult to write and I really wanna end of that first book believe me. (Since I wrote it horribly I'm gonna rewrite a really cool really short flashback version (SHORT I PROMISE!) of Pokemon Ex from somebody's point of view it may not be James but if it is it'll be because he was the best person to choose to do it. And when that comes out you'll understand the importance of Pokemon Ex in what I call the main series from Pokemon to Advance to Master! Well so long and keep on doing "what YOU doin'" (hoped you like my musical insert choices. I designed it so it was like a movie not a song fic. To me song fics are the result of a bad accident where somebody tried to put up a story in cinematic format and wrote down the near exact screenplay and sound in book format (lyrics to songs and every thing). No worries this way requires a little more work on your part 'lazy' but believe me when I made the choices specifically for this story. I know it's hard to find the song for the first one so just insert any calypso song you can find. Truly I could have found a better song for the first one. I'll be doing this for the next chapter and in no way do I support the illegal sharing of music so don't get any ideas. But I can't get in for telling you how to share any music cause that's illegal in Canada (we can download though) and you Americans have limits to sharing so .... (WIN MX) hush hush! :) . The last song I queued will be the Intro song like one for any primetime sitcom. #I'm telling you allll ooo all oooo all when it all falls dooowwwwnnn clap clap clap WOOOOOOH!#. Thank you Kanye West and Syleena Johnson. And can't forget K-OS (any version of that is fine [part 0, part 1 or part 2 whateva whicheva])  
  
Shockwave  
  
Has  
  
Spoken 


	2. Part 2

Exnay

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, 4kids entertainment.

This part's advised rating is PG.

Part 2

* * *

The doors of the Sun City General Hospital burst open and an orange-red haired woman ran in and blew past doctors and nurses, their rounds falling graciously unordered to the ground. The young woman arrived at the emergency steps with a skid. A group of 4 people came running through the door.

"Did you just see an orange haired-" the young nurse just pointed at the steps and the 3 of the sensational sisters ran along with Vance the vaporeon trainer of the eevee brothers.

The 4th floor was quiet and naturally, brightly white. The décor was to die for. Flower pots, tables and trolleys with medical supplies were knocked over in a symphony of destruction and sound as Misty blew past nurses who were just being warned about the orange haired woman. She ran down the hall way and took the corner. She slipped and nearly fell over. She continued and arrived at the room where Ash was supposed to be staying. No one was there. Her heart snapped in two. She could see the name tag on the corner of the bed. It had Ash's full name on it. The bed was perfectly made. The room was clean. She knew what had happened. The tears came. Just tears, no crying, just tears. She slid down to the floor and leaned against the wall that supported the window she was looking through. Her hands were still on the windows sill. Tears were fallings straight from her face to the ground. She didn't move even when someone sat down beside her and put his hand on hers. She couldn't even look at him. Until the person started to caress her soft hands.....

She looked at the person. And she froze. It was Ash. He had a bandage around his temple and crutches.

"Hello", he said plainly looking at her with a smile more effective than morpheme. She smiled at him and hugged him. Just tears. ... The following party walked up to her and Ash. Hugging on the floor.

"You're OK?!" she said in a throat clearing mixture of relief and wonder.

"Of course I'm Ok", he replied smiling.

"Well then", she said breaking the hug and helping him up. "I hope you get better." She looked at the room across from the empty one to see Brock hunched over on a stool sleeping and Ash's mother on the chair sleeping as well.

Before Misty could even wonder ...

"Piikaa piii!?" said the yellow mouse hugging her leg.

"Misty I'm sorry", said Ash as he maintained balance on the crutches.

"So am I", she said as she bent down picked up pikachu and put him on the window sill of Ash's room. The 3 of the four rushed over to Misty and started talking to her some shooting glances at Ash periodically. Ash just rubbed his forehead. Vance waved at Ash in the distance and he waved back.

'She just needs me alive'.

"Maybe she still likes me" said Ash aloud.

"Piiikaaaa, Piikaa" replied Pikachu with a bored tone. Ash just glared at Pikachu and gimped back into his room with pikachu smiling behind.

Ash went to check the mail that was forwarded from his little apartment in Sun City. He picked it up but it seemed to have been trampled on by a little yellow rodent. Tossing aside the bills and statements he came upon an invitation to a party in the Orange Archipelago (a sub archipelago of the Pokemon Archipelago).

"Pikachu, look a party and guess who's invited", said Ash lying on his bed.

"Pika Pika pikachu" he said leaving the hospital to go gallivanting around town.

* * *

A/N: Someone asked me for an update and low and behold I had one ready to go for a while. Stay tuned as I put up this next part and 'Sadistic' by Monday. I'll finish off part 4 of Pokemon Ex before I start part 5.

Shockwave has spoken.


	3. Part 3

Exnay

Disclaimer: This story is not part of the Pokemon series. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, ShoPro and any other licensed secondary/tertiary distributors.

PG-13: This part and story are rated PG-13 as advised by the guidelines taken from the obtained from lawful advisors. (whether or not legal advisors are real or lawful is out of my hands).

To: Mystery: You want long, go read Pokemon Ex under my profile... (but that last chapter was a little short)

Part 3

* * *

Pikachu had was jumping around on the roofs of stores and going in through back doors of restaurants getting scraps from his new friendly local friends. From Italian restaurants to the finest Greek places, Pikachu was known all over town.

After coming back and watching some people eat at the I-Meridians Fine Foods, Pikachu getting bored of funny adult actions began to head home. Never was Pikachu so intrigued by lunch before. He began to leave the place through the front doors as the owner saw Pikachu out giving him a little bag filled with his famous pesto meatballs. And right there in front of him he saw Misty Waterflower-Williams.

"Piiikaaaaaaaa!" he said looking at Misty from the entrance of the restaurant. Misty turned her head to the source of the sound to find no one there. Pikachu had already dashed into the alley of the sidewalk they were on. She kept walking by with Daisy beside her. It was the day after the emergency that they arrived in Sun City. And it was going to be a while before Violet and Vance that Vaporeon trainer from the eevee training family and Lily got back from the Salon. Yup, you don't get hair like Vance's by using Head and Shoulders.

Pikachu followed Misty for the early part of that afternoon. They wound up at a Pokemon Center. And inside, Pikachu found Misty had another Togepi. This must have been the 4th one she had begun raising, since all the others became Togetics. The first one was still the one that visited her the most of course.

Pikachu feeling adventurous hopped into Misty's bag she had left on a chair while she waited for Togepi's check up to finish. Looking for pokemon food (any kind for his high, little metabolism) he came across, a little box. In the dim red light of the bag, Pikachu could read 'Ash' on it. And with the fancy wrapping on it, Pikachu came to the conclusion that Ash had gone through Misty's bag planting a little box for Pikachu to find as a kind of training for him. Pikachu would not let him down. And so Pikachu took the box and some pokemon chow. After leaving the bag though, Pikachu licked his paw, picked up soil from the plant's pot on the table and plastered the print on Misty's red bag.

Daisy saw the whole thing but why would she bother getting involved. To her Ash may have sent Pikachu on a recon mission. Misty picked up her unnoticeably light bag and carried it out along with a boosted Togepi. Daisy got up and left chatting with Misty out of the store.

Pikachu was still hiding in the plant on the table and hopped out after Misty left much to the next customer's surprise. Nurse Joy noticing her little friend picked up a bag and tossed in a few pieces of chow.

"Pikachu!" she said beckoning him about the food she waved. Pikachu turned around just before entering the revolving door.

"Prrrkaa prrrkaa" he said with a bag and box in his mouth obviously translating into 'any more food and I'll be sick'. Pikachu left the store lugging the threshold he could nip in his mouth or in this case, teeth. He headed back to the hospital and remembered, Ash had told him to get the mail from his house today. What a busy day this had been for Pikachu.

Back at the hospital, Ash was looking at the invitation and noticed it was written in Brock's very well hidden American slang. He was a quarter 3rd generation half African-American half Latino-American anyways. Pikachu ran in waking up Brock who had been sleeping for 4 hours missing breakfast and lunch. Pikachu Jumped up onto the bed and dropped his food at the foot, the box that had Ash's name on it from the top the T.V. Monitor 4 feet up, on his face. Yeah, Pikachu was annoying like that but that's why he was funny thought Brock. Before Ash could even remind Pikachu about the mail, he was already out the door.

"PiiiKAAA", he said obviously translating into 'Yeah yeah, come on cut me some slack' or the English slang 'I know' or sarcastic 'Uh huh'. Ash now noticing Brock was up and pulling the box of his place and placing it on the table had to ask him a question.

"Yo, Brock... you wouldn't have anything to do with this party thing now would you". Brock gave Ash a look (I don't Know) and responded with some ignorance.

"Ash I've been in the Orange Islands for about a month now. Of course I had something to do with the party. It's for friends but it was Tracy's idea man, not mine", Brock defended himself with his hands up. Ash now with his mind at ease, put the papers down and went back to sleep, laying them on top of the box Pikachu dropped on his face.

Brock got up to take a walk. He noticed the box on the table beside Ash. It had its name on it. And it must've been from Misty.

'Pikachu... why didn't they name you megaton instead', he thought as he put it back and walked around the hospital. Hospitals have nurses. And most nurses are female. In other words Brock was having a field day.

Vance's hair was looking more serrated than ever and even Lily was complementing on it. Violet of course had to shoot her looks even in the Midst of her family. Misty got in the back of Daisy's and Violet's car along with Daisy. Vance sat in the front after Lily happily giving it to him in a quest to annoy Violet. Following Misty's orders they finally began leaving for Cerulean late that afternoon.

Misty opened her bag to pull out togepi but noticed some meal size chow bags were missing. Then she noticed her present for Ash was also missing. Then she noticed how unorganized her bag was and the paw print on the out side.

"Pikachu", she whispered to herself. After hearing Misty utter something, Daisy looked over to see misty looking into her bag. She tilted her head back and let the wind carry it. Misty began to smile again. Her glossed lips fluoresced a light-pink in the setting sun. This was the start of something new for Misty thought Daisy.

'At least she's smiling more'.

Vance had been driving for about an hour now and loved the convertible. Compared to his bike the car had some kick. Violet stretched so that everyone in the back seat could see. Misty couldn't though she fell asleep smiling. Violet then leaned on Vance so that Daisy and Lily could see again. She turned her head backwards and gave them both tongues. Both their eyes began to twitch in anger as Vance put an arm around her. 'Misty wears short shorts...' thought Violet as she turned around.

"Like, I hate convertibles", said Lily leaning against the door, "their too open and the wind...". Violet cringed with her eyes closed and Daisy giggled. Vance's eyes became slits. Misty wears short shorts.

* * *

A/N: I like girls who wear short shorts. I like girls who like girls who like girls who like furs. There ya go, Mystery. I'm exhausted of ideas for the time being. Yeah I got a restrainedly random with the ending. I put this up for the soul purpose of updating a fanfiction for a weekend now LEAVE ME ALONE ...jk.

The motto? Yeah, yeah, yeah. S.h.s.

2004


End file.
